


Full Sun and Blue Moon

by HyuckInABox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, King Mark Lee, M/M, Mark is called Minhyung, Slow Burn, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyuckInABox/pseuds/HyuckInABox
Summary: Donghyuck falls into an ancient well where he is whisked away into a world where the king is a slumbering lion mourning for his lover and a kingdom that is crumbling.Being thrown into the mix Donghyuck is utterly lost and confused.





	1. Destiny and Damyang

Somewhere in the island of Jeju-do, inside a frost covered hanok a baby’s cries could be heard after he takes his first breath of air. Three people’s love keep him warm in the sharp coldness of December.

“Full Sun you are finally here “a man in his fifties held the baby close to his chest as the little being dry cries, face scrunched up all red. They all smile as they watch him wriggling in his grandfather’s hold before completely stilling and letting out whimpers every few second.

"Father thank you for coming out so far despite your ol- "Dongwook's formal apologie stops midway by his father whacking at his head.

“Aigoo I don’t look over a day over 20 and you call me old just because you are father now doesn’t make you a big man not when I’m still living and breathing “the man chides and his son looks down a smile gracing over his lips.

Seohyun laughs at the father and son interaction. Despite just giving birth in a hard-laborious situation, she still looks beautiful with her long wavy hair falling down her back and her tanned skin glowing under the low lights of the room. She watches as they banter around seemingly forgetting they weren’t on talking on terms two months prior. Her smile flatter as she remembers how disapproving the old priest was of their marriage going as far refusing his own grandson before he was even born.Claiming she or her child won’t be fit for their family’s standard or values. Dongwook, her husband had gone completely ballistic almost breaking the old man's temple down.

She feels a movement in her arms and looks down to see her son sleeping peacefully in her arms. She brings him up to kiss his forehead and smiles as his small grabby fingers latched onto her shirt un-concisely looking for his mother.

“ **Donghyuck-** destiny, luck and powerful symbolism who conjures tenderness, ardour and inquisitiveness. “she looks to see her father-in-law and her husband watching her “thank you father for naming him ...its lovely” tears brim yup in her eyes but her husband sweeps them away before they fall.

The man simply chuckles and settles himself on the straw matted floor.

“Already recited his _ *****_ wehvue scroll i see"she looks down in embarrassment of being caught.The old man simply chuckles,lightly patting her head in a fatherly affection" this child is a special one”

They all looked down the baby sleeping peacefully unknown to what his future holds for him.

Donghuyck looks out of the train window watching as Seoul City dispersing into the distance. Being a university student is hectic but coming out of the bustling city of Seoul puts him in a good mood. Every holiday Donghuyck would come back to live with his Grandfather in Damyang in South Jeolloa Province for two months.He loved to visit his grandfather but the 3hr long train ride and approximately 20 min of climbing the steep heel under the heavy heat wave of summer doesn’t seem as pleasing now then he thought before .Donghuyck gowns loudly at the thought making the other passengers give him a side eye.

“I see you have finally come”

Donghuyck nearly has a whiplash from turning his head at a weird angle. He sees a young woman probably in her late 20s sipping tea from an antique looking cup.

_I didn’t know they serve free beverages here_

The women chuckles and for a second Donghuyck was memorized by how elegantly she moves as she covers her smile behind her hands. She then stops to look at him, her eyes boreing inside of him as if she knew something about him something big something almost dangerous.

“You look like him a bit not fully there but there is a little resemblance”

“Squeeze me”

“Yes you “she brings her sharp nailed finger and flicks him across his forehead

“WHAT THE HELL”

He stands up the table under him shaking from his abrupt movements,she simply chides and pulls him back down. People glare at him but he couldn’t care less when there’s this lunatic woman who is bothering him.

“Now now “she says before sipping her tea “I wouldn’t do that in train full of people who can’t even see me”

“Listen I don’t have the time or the patience to play these games “he glares at her but flinches when she returns a more icier one back. He ends up backing against the window stuttering out “Wha-what do you want"

"Absolutely nothing just waiting for the time to come when i will have send you back...a place you rightfully belong“She still staring at him but the crease on her forehead seems to indicate she is concerned. Donghuyck doesn’t care whatever this woman is saying each word that’s coming out of her red tinted lips seems to freak him out more.

He looks around trying to finger out a way to escape then his eyes on the movable desk in front of him and sense of relief washes over him. Quickly folding the table he makes a run for it down the asylee. However, he stops and screams as the women appears right in front making him fall on his butt. She floats towards him and Donghuyck feels like screaming at the site.

So that’s what he does he screams and screams till his throat feels dry and on fire but the woman does not flinch but simply floats by his feet

“Donghuyck”

Her voice seems to resound around him as if he is in a cave.

“Donghuyck you can escape from me but not your destiny ….”

Donghuyck body jolts as he looks around him. He’s back where he was sitting, the foldable table in front of him seems to have some of his drool on where he assumes, he was sleeping.

_Thank god it was just a dream_

“Next stop Damyang”

_What_

Donghuyck look outside to see the high mountains and old villages rooftops passing by. He has defiantly reached in Damyang but how. Donghuyck scurries around to find his phone in his bag.

3:15 it read

If he remembers well he boarded the train from Seoul to Damyang at 3 but how...how can he reach within 15 minutes when the whole journey takes an whole hour.Donghuyck chalks it up to his late night revision and lack of coffee in his system .Standing up he take his suitcase out of the upper cabinet rushing to get of the train completely missing out the tea spill spelling out _IREANE_ on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wehvue-a scroll record Dong Hyuk's family keeps.They are used in religious rituals and it tells about each child born in the family.It meant to predict the child's destiny and their purpose in life.It very sacred and can only accessed by the high priest which is Donghyuck grandfather.


	2. Best Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys since its a fiction they are certain thing that are not real i have marked those word with a star at the front of the word so people wont be confused.Please comment down you thoughts or questions.

The hills of Damyang are the brightest in summer but now they seem to be looming over Donghyuck in a unsettling darkness. Donghyuck wonders what the hell happened in the two months of his missing presence that the bamboo trees seem to skyrocketed and the sun already seems to set at four in the evening despite being summer.

Something seems off about the whole situation Donghyuck thinks as puts on his headphones and plays Michael Jackson's Beat it and begins to climb the 20 minutes track to the temple.

However, he was completely oblivious to the women with red tinted lips sitting behind the darkness of the trees watching him.

As Donghyuck climbs on the last step he expects to see his Grandpa to scurry towards him to envelop him a warm hug as always.Instead what he sees is empty grounds of the temple. He takes of his headphones and calls out.

"Hal-aboeji, hal-aboeji"

He walks around in search for him but finds nothing but a squirrel scampering around the yard.

BANG

Donghyuck jumps at what sounds like metal falling down.

"Aigoooooo these stupid rods I told Donghyuck so many times to not to put them here but that boy never listen to me..."

Donghyuck smiles widely yep that grumbling voice was definitely was his grandfathers. He turns to walk towards the old tiny shrine tucked under an oak tree where spent his 10 year of his life cooped up inside, doing his school work and assignment. It was like a safe haven for Donghyuck despite it being dusty in summer and freeing cold in winter. It is the oldest building on the temple grounds going back to when their family first established the temple.

“Hal-aboeji” he sees his old man sweeping outside of the shed with his shabby broom. It made him chuckle under his breath seeing his grandfather with his favourite broom at least that’s hasn’t changed. Donghyuck smiles grows wider as he hallowers louder at his grandfather doing little jumps while running towards him the sight would have reminded anyone of a balloon’s air on loose

“HAL-ABOEJI IM BACK”

Upon hearing his grandson voice, the man immediately gets up and walks over to give him a hug. The old man gives his grandson him a toothless smile while his hand stroked on his freshly dyed grey hair.

“Haha look we are matching” is the first thing he says, pointing at his own few grey hairs left on his head. Donghyuck bursts into laughter at his grandfathers’ antiques.

“When did you come huh, I didn’t hear you “He pinches Donghyuck cheeks before stepping back and holding his hand behind his back.

“I see you put on some weight I’m glad you listened to my advice for once last summer you looked so gaunt, I thought you will blow away with the wind “he laughs at his own joke before nodding at Donghyuck approvingly.

Donghyuck wanted tell him his sudden weight gain was due to all the stress eating he been doing lately. But the old man didn’t need to know that he worries over him too much already.

The pair enter the threshold of the shrine and it looked almost the same as it was last time when Donghyuck visited. However, it wasn’t the same in the centre of the floor a massive white cloth was covering their family’s ancient and ritualistic well. Candle and ritual *khabha’s surrounded around it and golden string connected around the four khabha’s blocking anyone who tries to get close to it.

Donghyuck pouts at the sight. This means he definitely can’t hang out there for who knows how long. It seems his Grandfather was creating a holly barrier of some sort.

At young age Donghyuck always loved to sit on edge of the well his feet dangling inside watching the blue water flow through it and if he was lucky, he be able to see few fishes gliding inside the water. His Grandfather claims that it’s a holy river that separates two worlds. Even at young age off seven he remembers telling his Grandfather to stop making story’s up but the old man just laughed as if he said something funny when it really was the truth.

Two years ago, he finds out that there is a river but it doesn’t lead other world but a waterfall behind the hill talk about being imaginative from the old man.

Donghyuck gives his grandfather a look but the old man just shakes his head and hands him stack of *salde paper instead.

“What are we going to do with this “he asks looking down at the black rectangular papers

“We have to make guarding spell “the old man replies in a tone serious

“Why though “he follows behind his grandfather out of the shed but insisted of answering the man points at his golden *oea that leaning against far corner of the shed. Donghyuck got the message and picked up the heavy *oea between his arm and balanced out the *salde sheet on other.

As he turned around, he realized his Grandpa has long gone. He was preparing to get out when he heard it a low eerie but sharp voice.

“Dooonghhyuuuck”

Donghyuck shuddered that voice was similar too similar.He watched too many horror movies to know what to do in this kind of situation which was to run.

So, he ran tripping on his own feet in a rush until made it back to home which wasn’t that long since it was right behind the temple. He knew he dropped few sheets and he would get earful of scolding but he was too scared to go back to pick them.

“Fuck toxic masculinity” Donghyuck grits between his teeth as he slams the door behind him. He breathes heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Whatever that was he knew he was never going to step in there.

Or was he?

The clattering of bowls being passed around and the smell of steaming hot food filled the room.The atmosphere is tranquill completely opposite what Donghyuck feels as he glances wondering if he should ask or not.

“Grandpa are you holding an ritual in the shrine?”

Th old priest only hums under his breath before adding more meat slices on his grandsons’ plate.

“Hal-aboeji” he whines voice dripping with agyeo

This was kind of evil way to get out information but no can say no to his cuteness not even his old-fashioned grandfather.

The man finally looks up letting out a heavy sigh“Recently I have been sensing a presence in there ”Donghyuck gulps loudly “and getting these recurring dreams of this women whose telling me to let you go somewhere she keeps talking about this kingdom and “he clicks his fingers in attempt to remember something “and about this king who has been slumbering for two centuries’

“Whatever this presence is I still can’t tell if good or evil so I have decided to make a holly barrier around its four points but its not certain if this will help or not“He continues munching on his food leaving the room in a cold silence.

He looks down at his bowl of samgyetang feeling a bile come up at the back of this throat. Ten minutes prior he felt like he could eat a whole chicken but the thought of eating even a tiny piece makes him wanna throw up . Swallowing down on the rising bile Donghyuck still eats down his food. Being born in a priest’s family has made him have high perseverance to keep his emotion under control he doesn’t know if he should feel happy or sad at that.

As they finished their meal (more like Donghyuck attempt not to puke) Donghyuck picked up the empty plates and chopsticks before heading to kitchen to clean them as always. His Grandfather had already retreated to his bed. Even though he pretends to be young Donghyuck knew he was getting weaker due to his old age that’s why every holiday he tried to help much as he can.

After taking a long shower Donghyuck decided to head to bed he was so tired he could drop at any time. He opened his windows the summer breeze hitting harder than he expected. Breathing in the warm air he look up at the stars.

Black

Brows furrowed Donghyuck leans forward more in attempt to see them but the sky was pitch black.

_Damyang has best star view in summer how come they…_

His thought fades as his eyes catches something. He sees what seems to be a women on the court floor her red lips standing out in the darkness.

No.. she seems to be floating in mid-air.

Donghyuck opens his mouth to scream as she flashes in front of his window.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GHOSTTTTTTTTTTT HAL-ABOEJI HAL-ABOEJI” he stumbles back but the women already caught his wrist unbaling him to run.

“Aishh could you close that loud mouth of yours “

She mutters something under her breath and Donghyuck voice despairs in middle of his hysteria.

He tries to shake his hand of but women simply rolls her eyes before pulling him through his own window. Donghyuck get ready for impact but he feels nothing instead he feels as if he cushioned against wool. He peeks through his left eye and looks down.

OH MY GOD IM FLOATING THIS IS A DREAM A DEFFINATLEY A HORRIBALE NIGHTMARE

He pinches his leg hard, a silent gown comes out of him, that only hurt then break him out of whatever hellish dream he is going through. In his mental break down Donghyuck fails to notice him being floated towards the shrine behind their house.

“Hey”

He looks up to see the women is floating calmly over his head.

Cold sensation runs over his body as he looks at what could possible a ghost 

“I only say this once.You were born for something greater good so as the Mother destiny calls upon you its my duty to help you reach there"she places both her hands on his ears and Donghyuck screams feeling as if his ear lobes branded by a horn iron“these earrings will keep you safe if any harm comes to you”

She watches the boy beneath shake in fear and almost feels sorry for him but she got to complete her duties which is to send this boy back. At that moment the moon illuminates its blue hues onto her. Donghyuck lips open in silent shock at the view .

_Its time_

She thinks as she places her hand onto his chest bringing all the energy in her fingertips.

“I wish you the best wishes”

These are the words Donghyuck hears before he feels her hand push against his chest. His vision blur from the sight of the sky to the roof of the shrine over him before feels his body envelop in cold water. His senses peak as he feels his body weighed down by a bony crushing weight. Ears ringing of the gushing water he shuts his eyes down waiting for his end.

Watching the scene unfold in front him the old priest can only pray for his grandson as he disappears through the shrine rooftop. The women glances over him before disappearing through the shrine roof as well. Everything goes back to normal as stars come out of their hiding and the wind settles down. He looks down at the wehvue scroll in his hand.

"Just as i expected"

**He who warms the heart of the frigid king who slumbers in his wait.**

**He who puts back the broken kingdom together and heals its people.**

**He will rise at blue moon and come at full sun with silver hair and gold adorned on his ears.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key Words
> 
> *Khabha-Are stands where fire is burned top of them to ward of evil spirits also can be used in celebration as symbol of luck and prosperity  
> *Salde -Black rectangular paper where spells are written on can be used in many different way but in the modern world they are mainly used for protection  
> *Oea-A staff that is owned by the head priest it shows their status.The priests powers are usually sourced trough it and can be very powerful due its from the King's blood itself.Modern world is just a thing that not a lot priest carry around.Usually made from metal or wood.


	3. Blue Flare

Outside the royal place walls people woke up to a excruciating heat. They stepped out of their houses expecting darkness. However they soon realised their mistake as they were blinded by the rays of the sun .All off hope of ever seeing the sun faded two centuries ago. The lack of sunlight made them pale skinned and survival depended on their powers. People slept at dark and woke up at dark this endless cycle coming to abrupt stop makes the situation frightening. Children who have never felt the warmth of the sun look up at the sky before they’re parent usher them inside in the safety of their homes.

Midst of this strange alarming situation people fail to notice a boy that’s descending down from the sky.

All expect one.

A servant walks out of royal servant housing area and is shocked by the warm heat that greets him. He squints as he looks up at the sky his mouth falling in utter aww to see the great fireball beating down on them.

“The sun has descend upon us this is an bad omen”someone murmured.Quickly the servant leans against the corner of the wall listening.

“What else could it be we are surely to die today may the gods help us”

His eavesdropping is cut short as his eyes catch a flare at the corner of his eyes. Turning to look up he sees a figure that’s seems to be clad in a unfamiliar blue attire tumbling down from the sky not making a single attempt to keep float.

Then it hit him as if someone has poured water from * _cyuson_ lake over him.Cold and agonising.

_Hes here_

How could he have not noticed.It was so prominent by the suns sudden entrance and the fear that he knows has spread across the kingdom like a wildfire.

Looking around him he checks if they are any royal guards or servants on the compound.Surprisingly the cost seems to be clear.Bending the wind through the spell of * _quedr_ he floats up before shooting up towards the figure who seems to be soaring closer to the small forest grounds.Speeding up the servant grabs him by the wrist pulling him towards himself before enveloping him in his arms.

He looses his balance when he looks down at the boy making them land hard on forest ground.The servant groans as he carefully lifts the boy from his chest.Putting him down on his lap he almost cries at the sight.

It was his nightmare and his most wanted wish.

Tanned skin that seems to glow,a button nose with plum pink lips.His face was adorable with rounded cheek with well coordinated birth marks around his face .Completing it well with his charismatic jaw line that was neither sharp or soft and head full of white grey his hair.He reached out to touch the tuft hair a soft gasp leaving his mouth at the silk like softness to it.

He looked the same as him but bit more ample and head covered in unnatural colour.

Emotions overwhelm him in the mix of fear tears brimmed in his eyes as he stared longer.However he couldn’t cry here the whole nation is in chaos due the sudden appearance of long awaited sun.He knew all the royal officials and army generals are approaching outside the old kings palace waiting for his command on what to do at this situation.That means the whole palace will be packed and servants will work laboriously assisting them.

Lifting the boy he removes his shawl around his shoulder tying loosely around the boys face and hair before running towards servant grounds.

Huffing the servant climbs few steep before entering his small chamber.Laying the boy down he removes his shawl seeing the boy has already started sweating from the heat.Leaning back he relaxes but not for too long.

“JUNGWOO WHERE IS HE”

Startled the servant boy look over his door to see the approaching shadow of a women. Scrambling he throws his blanket over the boy in an attempt to hide him.

He reaches out to open the doorway but his fingers end up getting caught between the gap as the doorway flings open to reveal a women who looks fuming hot.She reaches out to grab the man's hair before flinging him down on the floor.

“The whole country is in dismay and here you are sleeping peacefully as if nothing matters have you forgotten your place”bending she sneers at his face”you are the lowest of lowest not even dirt can be compared to you”

The servant is then dragged by his collar with please of forgiveness on the tip of his tongue while passer by watch him helplessly while others snicker under their breath in glee.

“This is the result of betraying our king"

Jerking up Donghyuck takes a lungful of air form his mouth, heart beating thundering against his rib cage goosebumps covering his skin from head to toe. Donghyuck caresses his chest in an attempt to calm himself down while looking around the pitch black room. There's was no source of light for his eyes to able to see anything so he decides gets up despite his legs shaking like a leaf in windy autumn.

“Where the heck am I ”

On all his fours he attempts to find a exit to the dark room eventually feeling a round brass handles he pullsit towrds him.As soon as he get out he is met by rows of old traditional house with trees like the ones from historical and blue flower that seem to glow in the dark?Rubbing his eyes Donghyuck double checks if hes is not hallucinating .The flowers where really shinning as if they it has a bulb fitted into them.Not knowing what to do Donghyuck can only slump back against the door as he absorbs everything in.He can feel a headache come on.

“What now”he exhales loudly.

He wasn’t stupid to think he was in some sort of dream.The wetness of his hair told him other wise and stinging pain in his earlobes was due to a pair of earring that were dancing along to his every movement.

“If this isn't a dream then where am I”

"You are in Deuittang the Land of the Gods"

Donghyuck turns around to find a young man staring at him.He looked older then him with his pitch long black hair tied in a pony tail with few loose hair hanging in front of his eyes and his light skin that seem to stand out in dark.He looked tired with eyeballs and scruffy clothes on him. Noticing the awkward silence Donghyuck bit inside of his cheek as they only stared at each other.

"Please do come inside"The man finally speaks before gesturing with his hands which seem to be shaking uncontrollably. Donghyuck noticed but he didnt say anything.He sits down on the straw matted floor which seem to be no help keeping any warmth in considering how cold it was in the room.Looking up through his fringe Donghyuck watches the man sit and fire up a bowl of hay with two flints turning the dark room turn soft hue of orange him.He was now full on shaking.He looked he was trying to control it by fisting his clothes in his hand.

Its probably his clothes.

Donghyuck stands up.

Lips open in surprise as he watches the boy take of his unusual garments before placing it over his shoulders.The garment was soft and warm with hint of a pleasant scent that he couldn't pinpoint.

"I'm sorry its just you looked cold so-oh o-oh no im sorry please don't cry im sorry i didn't mean to upset you"Donghyuck feels flabbergasted at the sudden tears falling down the mans cheeks.He doesn't know what to do seeing the man suddenly break out into sobs.

_Should i hug him errrrrrr what if i upset him more..you know what fuck it_

Taking the man into his arms he tucks his frail body into his arms as pats his back in comforting rhythm.

Minutes pass eventually the man pushes himself out of the others arms.

"I apologize for this "he ducks his head before glancing back"and..thank you".

Donghyuck only nods back and decides to settle down next to the man.

"I know you must be very confused" _well you got that right_ "Let me introduce myself my name is Jungwoo and i'm one of the servants here in this castle"

"Oo-h Nice to meet you i guess Donghyuck,Lee Donghyuck uhhh my name"he says rather awkwardly.

"Lee Dong Hyuck"the other man repeats as if testing the name on his lips.

A weird silence once again falls on them making Donghyuck agitated.

"Hey so you were about to say something weren't you,you looks like you know something you do right?"

Jungwoo looks up from his lap, the boys ash coloured hair glinting under the hue of the fire making Jungwoo not being able to to utter any words in that momment.

"So what you want to know"

Relief floods into Donghyuck and he quickly fires his question in fear of loosing his chance.

"Ok first question where am i"

"As i said before you are in Deuittang a empire in northern Isles"

"No where am i as in whats is this place"he demonstrates by wiggling his finger around the room.

"You are in city Silla where the royal family resides and this place is the servant quarters at the eastern border of the palace"

"Sooo do you know by any chance why i am h-"

"No i do not know"

Donghyuck was stumped by the response .. it was too quick in a suspicious manner.

"Then you cant help me can you"Donghyuck mutters a wave off helplessness over him

"No i can"

"Really how"Donghyuck asks carefully somehow not being able to trust him.

"You are not from this word are you by the state of clothes and hair and the way you speak is clear"

Donghyuck nods frantically.

"Do you remember how you came here"

"It sounds bit weird but this gets weirder then that but basically a women pushed me through a well"

Jungwoo forehead creases" a well"

"Yea "Donghyuck begins"I came back home from college for summer holidays and i saw this weird women in my dreams who told me i cant run away from my i forgot what she said-"

"Can't run away from your destiny"

"Yeah that how did you..anyway after showering i was looking out the window that women that same women from my dream crazy right that was exactly what i thought was there and next thing i know i was being pushed down my family owned well BOOM"(Jungwoo flinches at his sudden loudness)he spread his arms wide open to emphasise the word" now i'm here"

_They might look similar but personality doesn't match .This one seems to have lot to say_ _._

Jungwoo mind shuffle through the strange words spoken by the boy- college ,weird and boom?What do they mean?This boy was not from his world which he was not expecting. Although it was clear to him who that women was.

"As far as i know there only one such magical passage way that can go form one wold to other. There is a pond behind the kings private chamber that is known as a gateway to another dimension so it is possible that you can return through it.

"Wahhhhhhh is this Hogwarts or what "Donghyuck's stands up and smiles down"Let's go"

However a tug on his wrist made him sit down.

"It's not easy do you understand i can't simply go through Kings chambers to reach there im only a servant it be impossible because of me"Jungwoo gives him a pained gaze and Donghyuck's lips turn down in frown.

"Then what do we do"

"There's only thing that comes to my mind which is to disguise you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cyuson-A lake where the dead are taken .Worst prisoners that are threat to the kingdom and royal family are thrown in there never to be returned.It is known to be a very cold and agonising for the person whos thrown in.
> 
> *quedr-A spell that lets people bind the air around them so they can float and journey across sky only few people can use it for long time as it takes lots of spiritual energy.It takes years of practice to achieve that kind of skill.
> 
> What do you guys think Jungwoo is hiding and why he acts like the way he does.


End file.
